


hic sunt dracones

by rikli



Category: VIXX
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Friendship, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the darkest place is under the candlestick. Magic can be tricky business, and Hakyeon learns it the hard way. He ends up venturing on a journey he never signed up for, to a place that might have never existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "hic sunt dracones" ("here be dragons") means dangerous or unexplored territories, in imitation of the medieval practice of putting dragons, sea serpents and other mythological creatures in uncharted areas of maps ([wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Here_be_dragons))

Harvest time has come and gone, yet the sun still brings a lot of warmth. The woods started to change colors - Hakyeon only knows this from his regular visits to the forest. There's no place for them in the capital. The town is busy, crowded from sunrise to sundown, and even during nighttime.

Hakyeon makes his way through the marketplace, smiling apologetically whenever he bumps into somebody. He needs to find a shortcut as soon as possible, because he can't imagine going through this every time he wants something from the other side of town. He squeezes himself through the crowd in front of the bakery, and his fingers tingle with the desire to use magic. This is not what you're here for, he reminds himself. His palms are sweaty, the sea of people making the air around him stuffy, and he wipes them on his pants. New clothes would be nice, too, but more pressing things first. Around the corner he almost trips over a chicken, but he's finally reached his destination.

The smith's workshop is just as Hakyeon imagined it: dark and hot. The walls are almost black, so the place must be old. There's a steady fire in the furnace, making it way hotter than the weather outside. Hakyeon wipes his forehead with his sleeve before he rolls it up his elbow.

Whoever works on the blade must be young. Hakyeon can only see his back, slim but strong. His pants are a bit too tight over the curve of his ass. The sound of grinding the edge is as sharp as the blade is going to be after the work is done.

Once he's done looking around, Hakyeon decides to knock on a piece of tinware lying around. The unpleasant clanging stops, and the man looks over his shoulder to check the source of the disturbance. He really is young, just as Hakyeon assumed. After putting his tools away, he finally turns around to face Hakyeon.

"Sir?" The man asks, wiping his hands with a dirty rag. It's so grimy Hakyeon doubts it helps much.

He snorts at the title. "Hakyeon," he says with a friendly smile. "I'm not even close to being a lord."

"Wonsik." He doesn't offer his hand in the end. "What can I do for you?"

"Let's start with a dagger." Hakyeon reaches under his shirt, fishing out a small pouch hung around his neck. "And its hilt."

Wonsik shakes his head. "If you want some fancy carvings, you've got the wrong place," he says in a stern voice. Looks like it's not the first time somebody came to him for something not really related with the art of smith. "I'm a bladesmith, I use basic ornaments. For something fancy you need to go to Kim's workshop."

Hakyeon laughs and grabs Wonsik's hand. "I'm not looking for anything fancy." He turns it, palm open, and spills the content of the pouch onto it. "Just something I can use this with."

A small, already polished stone beams at them in the dark walls of the workshop. It's clear, rainbow when it catches light. For how much longer?, Hakyeon thinks bitterly.

"I want the sharpest knife with this little gem put into the hilt," Hakyeon explains. "I'll pay accordingly."

Having enough money to do this, it's a contrast to Hakyeon stating he's not a lord. He knows it, but it shouldn't matter to Wonsik. As long as Hakyeon's going to pay, no questions are needed. It worked like this in his village, and the teacher said it worked like this anywhere else. Surely, the capital can't be any different.

Wonsik examines the stone, rolling it between his fingers. "I don't want to know what's it for, do I?" He sighs.

Hakyeon looks up at Wonsik, their eyes locking. He promised himself, under any circumstances, not to reveal how much magic he has. The more anybody knows, the more dangerous it is for him. Even in front of his teacher, he would conceal his powers. He was already better than all the kids he practiced with. Yet, he considers- what does Hakyeon really consider here? Finding a friend, first person around his age he came across in the town?

It might be reckless but Hakyeon figures he has nothing to lose, not when he hasn't gained anything yet. "I'm a new healer around here," he says. "And I need a special dagger for some rituals." Revealing this much won't hurt. "The stone is supposed to help."

It's not fully a lie - Hakyeon hates lying - it's just that it can be interpreted in a few different ways. Most of people like believing in the common trope, that the healer needs some help from an artifact. Not enough magic, they would think. Wonsik nods; it looks like it's exactly what he must have assumed. It's true in almost all the cases - there are only a few born with supreme magical powers, and they are not popular amongst the common folk. If you are lucky enough, you can be picked as the next king's head mag. All the others get executed the moment they show their potential.

It's still hard to believe Hakyeon has been able to contain the energy through so many years.

Wonsik disappears somewhere inside and when he comes back he's carrying some scrolls. "Here," he points at the stack of paper. "Pick a design."

It seems he wants his clients to be satisfied with their purchase, just as his neighbor said when Hakyeon asked about the smith. Just as she wasn't prying into why he needed something more than a simple kitchen knife, Hakyeon wasn't interested why she had this kind of knowledge. In the end, she could have sent him to the regular blacksmith. He just needs to be extra nice to her in the future, something that comes easy for Hakyeon. The nicer you are, the less suspicious they get.

Hakyeon decides on one of the simplest ones. Wonsik doesn't comment on his choice. "Paid in advance," he informs, and then adds, "come in three days," as Hakyeon hands him the coins. He moves them in his palm, silently counting the amount, then he salutes Hakyeon with his fingers before going back to his work. The gesture is oddly boyish, and Hakyeon laughs. He's still smiling as he steps into the busy streets once again.

He almost gets lost trying to find a way back home while avoiding the main road. It's going to take him a while to learn how to navigate the capital, with the endless maze of winding alleys. He even comes across a couple dead ends and, getting rather frustrated the third time, uses magic to lead him back home. It gives him some time to think, though.

Since he started his training, when he was barely twelve, it has been hard to make friends. Sure, all he was for the other children he trained alongside was friendly, but it soon became all about competition. They were all starved for their master's praise. All except for Hakyeon. He was too busy trying to keep his powers under control; he didn't really care.

But he had a natural talent, and since he was also very hardworking, it was him who became the teacher's favorite. His parents were proud, but it was often hidden behind a layer of worry and annoyance that Hakyeon couldn't help around the household like he had used to. They didn't like to listen about his achievements and it made him feel lonely. But growing up, Hakyeon began to understand his parents. He also learned that friendships were as easy to spoil as the potions they were learning to brew.

Now, Hakyeon thinks, now it's finally the time to make real friends. Wonsik's aura was good, better than most people he has met in the capital so far. He could give it a try.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when he reaches the door of his house and a familiar ginger cat greets him with a mew. This time it's not alone - another two are poking their heads from around the corner with curious eyes.

As Hakyeon opens the door, the first cat bolts inside, and he laughs, shaking his head. "Right after you!" He steps into the house and doesn't close the door until the other two, both tabby cats, also cross his threshold. He expects more to come, anyway.

 

 

The dagger is ready as promised when Hakyeon goes to see Wonsik three days later. The stone is sitting securely in the hilt, deep enough so it has no chance of falling out. Hakyeon doesn't hesitate to thank Wonsik for the job well done, but not after trying the blade. He has grabbed an apple from the market on his way there, fighting with the crowd once again; he didn't have much time to explore the town, in the end.

Hakyeon wraps his hand around the shaft and cuts the apple in half in one swift movement. It goes smoothly through the fruit, like a kitchen knife through butter.

"It's perfect," Hakyeon admits. "You're really good."

Finally, Wonsik smiles. Not just slightly - there's a full on grin on his face, and he looks so much brighter.

"I'm trying," Wonsik says, a bit embarrassed, but visibly proud.

Hakyeon hands him one half of the apple, and bites into the other one. It ripe, the flavor rich and sweet. "Do you ever go to the tavern?" he asks.

"Rarely," Wonsik answers. "But it happens?" he quickly adds, probably foreseeing the invitation.

He isn't mistaken. "What do you say to meeting me for a drink tonight?" comes Hakyeon's next question.

Wonsik nods, his eyes warm. "Sure!"

 

 

The tavern is, as expected, full. It's loud inside, stuffy, and the smell of alcohol and stew is prominent in the air. Hakyeon doesn't recognize anyone, not yet. He makes his way through the closely placed tables, looking for a familiar face of the bladesmith, or somewhere they can sit. Turns out Wonsik is already there, keeping one of the few free stools for Hakyeon.

They keep their conversation casual with their first drink. The beer is pleasantly cold but it tastes like it might be watered-down, and Hakyeon considers switching it for wine.

There's a in the conversation, as they both sip on their drinks, and that's when Wonsik gathers his courage to inquire about what must have been gnawing him this whole time.

"Next round on me if you tell me about the dagger."

"And another one on me if you tell me about your company from last night," Hakyeon retorts smoothly.

Quid pro quo. Hakyeon might not have a lot of time to fully explore the city, but he liked to take short walks in the evening, to gradually learn and memorize the maze of alleyways. During his stroll the day before, he passed by Wonsik's place, and there was definitely another person there. It could have been nothing, a late customer, perhaps, but judging by Wonsik's reaction he was onto something.

Wonsik turns red and huffs out a couple of exasperated breaths. He studies Hakyeon for a brief moment, as if waiting for him to say it was a joke. Hakyeon doesn't look away, contains his smile from going into a grin- the man is so easy to read- and waits.

Wonsik breaks the eye contact, another heavy breath going past his lips; this time it sounds like resignation. He waves at the owner and finishes whatever has been left in his mug in one go. "Another round!"

This time Hakyeon lets the grin break across his face, and he pats Wonsik's shoulder comfortingly. They'll get along just fine.

 

 

They make it out the tavern fairly early, and almost sober. Wonsik thought Hakyeon's explanations about the dagger made sense; he has no doubt Hakyeon told him the truth, but he also knew there must be more to it. He didn't press though.

All he told Hakyeon about Hongbin were a vague facts, like them being a childhood friends. He didn't even mention his name, and just like Wonsik, Hakyeon didn't press. They are merely acquaintances for now, and they both know how risky oversharing might be. Trust comes with time. And, sometimes, with saving each other's asses.

"About this friend of mine..." Wonsik starts, abashed. They're about to part ways, standing in front of Wonsik's place, and it feels daring to already ask Hakyeon for a favor.

Wonsik doesn't need to continue, because Hakyeon seems to know right away what's it all about. "The one that's definitely not again up there in your room? As far as I know, you're a single man living a chaste, simple life," he says. It might be dark on the streets, but Wonsik is still able to see the grin on Hakyeon's face. "As simple as the dagger you made for me."

It's casual, the way Hakyeon says it, but there's a hidden message: I won't tell as long as you don't, either. Actually, Wonsik is surprised Hakyeon hasn't asked for discreetness earlier. Maybe he waited for the leverage knowing about Hongbin has given him. Hongbin, who must be waiting in his room the second night in a row, from what Hakyeon has implied.

"We are both simple men," Wonsik agrees.

Hakyeon takes a step back. "Aren't we?" With that he bids Wonsik good night, and disappears in one of the alleys.

Taking two stairs steps at once, Wonsik is in his room in no time. Hakyeon was right - Hongbin is there, lounging on his bed, as per usual.

"You're late today," he states the obvious.

Wonsik snorts. "You're not my mother."

Hongbin laughs, and Wonsik might think he's embarrassed, but it's still dark in the room, so he can't be sure. Hongbin's laugh has always been unique - one he doesn't know him would describe it as crazy. Wonsik had plenty of years to get used to it.

There's a groan when Wonsik lights the candle, and it's his turn to laugh.

"Ugh," Hongbin grunts. "I'd advise you not to do this," he says. "But I think the guy that was following you is gone."

Wonsik knocks the candle over, and the room is back to being dark once again. At least the fire doesn't catch on anything. His heart keeps pounding nonetheless.

"What guy?" Wonsik asks, urging Hongbin by shaking his arm. He swats the hand away.

"There was a guy watching you from a safe distance," he answers, this time full-on serious. "Whatever you were talking about down there? I think he couldn't hear you, it was too far away."

Wonsik lets out a strangled huff of breath. "I should have known he's trouble."

It's Hongbin's time to shove at Wonsik's arm. "Who is your new friend, then?"

"Just a new healer," Wonsik murmurs. He shouldn't be telling Hongbin anything. His job puts him in enough danger already, and he doesn't need Wonsik's mess adding into it.

"Well," Hongbin continues, sounding a bit wounded by Wonsik's secretiveness, like he doesn't have some of his own. He goes back to lying down, scooting to the wall to make room for Wonsik. "I hope he's more capable than your average healer, because this guy probably followed him."

Wonsik curses out loud as he lies down on the bed. It's going to be a rough night. Not only it's going to be uncomfortable, with Hongbin invading his bed, but he's going to be worried about Hakyeon, too, until he checks up on him tomorrow morning.

He swears again, annoyed with himself for being genuinely concerned about someone he barely knows, and Hongbin tells him to finally shut up and go to sleep. He closes his eyes but it takes a long time for his thoughts to settle down; it's long after Hongbin's breath evens out. He finally manages to calm down once he promises himself that after his usual visit to the bakery, and buying some extra sweet bread, he's going to go straight to Hakyeon.

What doesn't occur to Wonsik before his mind drifts away is that he has no idea where Hakyeon lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Hakyeon doesn't notice anything, not until he parts his way with Wonsik - the change of energy. He thought it was his own magic, dancing a bit more freely because of the alcohol. But there it is, an unknown source of power trailing his steps. Hakyeon doesn't speed up, remembers not to lose the happy skip to his feet. He fumbles with the door when he reaches his house, nervous, but he can blame the alcohol. One of the cats greets him immediately, twirling around his legs and purring loudly.  


"Did you miss me that much?" Hakyeon asks, leaning down to pet the cat. It meows in response, making Hakyeon smile.  


It's not the time to do anything right now, the foreign energy still present, vibrating all around the house. It stays like this for a while. Hakyeon lies on his bed with his eyes open, staying alert. He doesn't move even when the pressure of the magic lessens, and then vanishes completely. Whoever it was they were testing the waters, waiting for Hakyeon to acknowledge their presence. Only great power can recognize another great power, and a common healer Hakyeon is trying to pass as wouldn't realize he was being followed. Looks like he passed the test - at least, the first one. The chances for this person to go back and try directly facing Hakyeon stay high.  


Hakyeon remains unmoving for another few moments, then he gets up and goes back to the workshop. It took him too much time to start working on the talisman. He should have known somebody would appear to check on him. In villages, a new healer's arrival used to be a happening almost as big as the Harvest Moon or Midsummer. Here, in the biggest town of Keddir, Hakyeon was sure his appearance won't have such an impact- there were already at least ten other healers. He didn't realize how fast the information can get around, and that no one would be stupid enough to underestimate any new magical person in their neighborhood. Commoners won't be able to know about Hakyeon's real power, but there is a person who will. The magician of court, in the royal castle. The only powerful magical person they let live and do as they please, as long as they stay loyal to the king.  


That's why he needs to be prepared for another visit, and finish making the talisman immediately.  


In the workshop, barely lit so none of his neighbors notice, it takes Hakyeon until dawn to make the talisman work. He melts the silver, chanting the spell and making sure the little pendant is impossible to open - just as Hakyeon own powers won't be visible to anyone while he wears it.  


He feeds the cats with yesterday's leftovers, and opts to go to the bakery instead of getting some sleep; who knows what the morning will bring.  


Hakyeon makes sure to grab something extra for Wonsik. He's one of the first customers and has a vast variety to choose from. As a compensation for the sleepless night, he gets himself a big piece of cake, fresh and heavy with the apple filling.  


It's not easy to forget what happened that night, but Hakyeon's still surprised to see a man already waiting for him in front of his house. His attire is simple but neat. There are no signs of it being outworn, which is are typical for people living outside the castle, but it doesn't look like the fancy clothes preferred by lords, either.  


Right, the castle. Hakyeon doesn't feel any power, but for somebody who is supposed to be the only person with this much magic left alive, and the king's right hand, he expects him to able to contain his magic even better than Hakyeon is.  


"Are you by any chance the first client, sir?"  


The man looks up at Hakyeon, and smiles. It's gentle, his eyes almost closing in the smile; Hakyeon is surprised.  


"Not exactly," he answers. "But I'd like to talk to you."  


As they make their way into the house, Hakyeon loosens his shirt a bit. It shouldn't look like he's hiding the pendant, and he won't be surprised if the man asks about it. Indeed, that's what he does after he introduces himself. Yixing, the royal healer. He still has a bit of his southern accent.  


"And this little thing you're wearing is...?" Yixing asks, right after hearing Hakyeon's motive of moving to the capital.  


Hakyeon touches the pendant through the blouse, as if self-consciously, and then fishes it out. "It was my grandmother's." Yixing's eyes glaze over, his gaze full of sympathy. Hakyeon wonders if it's real, or just an act. "She died in a fire caused by one of those untamed mages- oh, sorry," Hakyeon laughs, covering his supposed embarrassment at his mistake. Yixing could have been one of those, probably getting lucky for being chosen for the king. "He was very young, and he accidentally set a couple of houses in our village on fire."  


All true, except it wasn't unintentional. The kid used his extensive gift of fire to try escaping the people that came to get him. It's how they usually get rid of the so-called "untamed" children. They take them away and get them killed, because they're too dangerous for the kingdom. Hakyeon was lucky not to be found out all this time, but he still can get himself executed if he's not too careful. Probably by Yixing himself.  


"This pendant is all I have left of my grandmother," Hakyeon finishes in a stern voice. "And of my home."  


Another lie but it must have worked, because Yixing looks like he wants to apologize for bringing it up.  


"It's not a talisman, then," he murmurs, probably to himself, but Hakyeon catches it anyway.  


"More like an amulet, maybe," Hakyeon suggests. "It probably wouldn't even work," he adds, ducking his head. "My powers are bit scanty."  


That's exactly how the pendant works, hiding almost all his magic. Without reaching out, even Yixing will think Hakyeon is closer to being a commoner than a dangerous mage. Fortunately, a very small amount of magical power is enough to make potions and ointments.  


Yixing laughs, and startles Hakyeon by patting his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do fine," he reasons. He looks sincere. "I'm going with the king to the south soon," he adds unexpectedly. "I'd be very thankful if you could take my place for the time I'm away."  


Hakyeon widens his eyes in astonishment. Making such proposal to a complete stranger? But it makes sense, he concludes. Choosing somebody with not enough power to create any problems, somebody who might want to impress the king and the court to earn their trust, and maybe even be of some value in the future- it's a perfect move.  


Out of modesty, Hakyeon makes weak attempts of refusal, but Yixing only repeats his previous words, "I'm sure you'll do great," and with that he leaves Hakyeon to his own devices.  


His sisters kept telling Hakyeon he'd for sure make a career in the capital. It's happening faster than they could have imagined.  


  


 

Hakyeon barely gets any work done - he only has enough enough time to figure out he needs more scrolls so he can rewrite some formulas that got dilapidated during the travel here - before someone knocks on the door.  


Hakyeon rolls his eyes at the unnecessary politeness. "Come in!" he shouts. When he sees Wonsik, the behavior makes a lot more sense. "Are you okay?" he asks when he sees how tense he looks.  


"Ah," Wonsik sighs. "Yeah. It took me forever to find your place." He walks inside, visibly more relaxed now, but his expression stays serious. "Did you know someone followed you yesterday?"  


It takes him by surprise; he's curious how Wonsik knew about that. He can't let Wonsik know he was aware of it himself, though.  


"Now I know," he answers, moving the jars scattered around the table away, to the cabinet. "That must had been him," he continues. He sets the bread, along with the cake, on the now cleared table. "The king's healer came by earlier this morning. I should have known it wasn't a coincidence."  


Really, Hakyeon shouldn't ask, but as they sit down and eat the food Hakyeon has bought, he just can't stop himself.  


"So," Hakyeon starts when he swallows a big chunk of bread. "How did you find out?"  


Wonsik answers without a thought, busy dipping his slice of bread in the butter. "Hongbin saw him."  


It only catches with him after he takes a bite and looks at Hakyeon who's raising his brows at him. So that's the name of the person visiting Wonsik late at night. Wonsik chokes on the bread and coughs into his fist, trying to catch his breath. Hakyeon swallows down a laugh, slapping Wonsik's back until he calms down.  


"You don't need to tell me anything, Wonsik," Hakyeon says, handing Wonsik a mug of water. The water is a bit stale, yesterday's, but the only other drink he has is wine, and morning is not the time to start drinking alcohol. They both have work to do, anyway. "Some things need to stay a secret. Take the cake and go make a sword or two."  


Wonsik stands up with a sigh. "And you, be careful," he says, squeezing Hakyeon's arm.  


Hakyeon doesn't even have time to start regretting giving Wonsik the cake, when the bell he's put over the door jingles, announcing the first real customer of the day. It's hard to believe the moon hasn't even done one full circle since he got here, and there's already so much on his plate.  


  


 

Hakyeon doesn't hear from the castle for a long time, just as Wonsik doesn't from Hongbin. Wonsik grows more worried for both of them with every passing day. Hakyeon doesn't seem to be that bothered, and Wonsik has promised him to stay calm as well. It leaves Wonsik with the Hongbin problem. All Hakyeon knows about him is the name and that he sometimes visits Wonsik at inappropriate hours, which makes for a perfect mocking material. Revealing Hongbin's occupation would put both of them in danger, and that's the last thing Wonsik wants, so he never explains. He won't unless Hakyeon's needs to hire someone for a dirty job. Actually, that would be the last thing Wonsik wants- for Hakyeon to hire Hongbin.  


In the end, Wonsik decides to pay Jaehwan a visit. If there's something that is able to take Wonsik's mind off his troubles, it's Jaehwan's weird jokes. Maybe he'll even let Wonsik help with some of the lords' requests.  


Just like with Hakyeon, Wonsik first meeting with Jaehwan was about a blade, a really small one: a paper knife. Somehow, Jaehwan had managed to break his old one, and ended up in Wonsik's workshop.  


"Should I decorate it as well?" Wonsik joked then, because he is a bladesmith. He can make swords, daggers, even axes, but paper knives?  


Jaehwan laughed, not really getting the sarcasm in Wonsik's voice (maybe because he has never been good at it), and then he pouted, asking for it again. He was cute, and those silver coins tinkling in his sack weren't a turn off at all. One visit led to another, and soon Jaehwan started calling Wonsik his friend, inviting him for a glass of wine to his house. He's a scribe, and a poet, working in his own house just like any of them, so there's always one rule - drink in a safe distance from the scrolls and books.  


As always, Wonsik finds Jaehwan with his nose buried in one of his empty books, humming a cheery tune. They are notebooks, that's what Jaehwan said. Wonsik doesn't recognize this one, though. He knows the one for the poem drafts, and the other for calligraphy sketches. This, as Jaehwan calls it, notebook, is something Wonsik has never seen before.  


Jaehwan doesn't even notice Wonsik's arrival. He keeps humming and Wonsik stifles the laugh bubbling in his throat. "What do you keep writing in that notebook?"  


There's a loud yelp and a thump as Jaehwan falls of his chair. Thank gods, he didn't spill the ink, like the last time. Wonsik allows himself to laugh out loud now. Jaehwan whines from under the desk.  


"Why would you scare me like that?" He doesn't come up, sounding upset.  


Wonsik stops laughing, but he's still smiling when he drags Jaehwan back onto his chair. "Sorry," he offers.  


Jaehwan uses his best weapon- he pouts. It makes Wonsik actually feel bad for scaring him like that.  


"I would, maybe, tell you, but you don't deserve my beautiful words!" Jaehwan declares and slams the notebook shut.  


Jaehwan has his ways, like using sad faces and acting like a child, all to his advantage, but Wonsik has his ways, too. He knows how much Jaehwan likes it when he acknowledges their friendship out loud, or, on rare occasions, coos at him, when nobody's around. Like right now.  


"Jaehwanie," Wonsik begins, nudging his arm. "Jaehwanie, don't be like that."  


There's a moment of silence, and Wonsik's almost sure it won't work this time, but then, a grin blooms on Jaehwan's face.  


"And the bribe is going to be...?"  


Every time Wonsik makes Jaehwan upset, he needs to apologize, preferably with a gift. Simple things can make Jaehwan miffed. It could be Wonsik not stopping by for a week, like this time, or making fun of one of the poems Jaehwan wrote for some lord. When it's enough to make Jaehwan morose, Wonsik would bring in something special. Sometimes it's sweet bread from the bakery, sometimes those sugar stones his neighbor keeps giving him. Wonsik has learned that sweets work best with Jaehwan.  


After examining the contents of his pockets, Wonsik finds a few of those stones. Without a warning, he pushes one of them into Jaehwan's mouth. Jaehwan makes an exasperated sound, but sucks on the candy nonetheless.  


"You a' lucky," Jaehwan says indistinctly, the candy clinking between his teeth. He reaches his hand out, palm open, demanding another one. Wonsik gives him the only two that have left. He'll buy sweet bread tomorrow, or beg some out of Hakyeon.  


"You're not allowed to laugh, understand?" He continues and finally opens the notebook for Wonsik to see.  


It's not that Wonsik can't read. His mother knew enough to teach him the letters when he was young, and he picked it up from there. There was always so much work to do, he has never had time to practice it more. It takes him a while to read all the text on the page, but he manages, and he gives Jaehwan a questioning look.  


"Not allowed!" Jaehwan reminds him.  


Wonsik only shakes his head, hands raised up. "Just don't tell me it's some romantic story about a tragic love," he says.  


Jaehwan huffs in annoyance. "No way! It's..." He bites his lip, and there's a quirk to his mouth - a small smile. "Have you ever heard about dragons?"  


Wonsik doesn't have time to answer because someone walks into the house, and is a bit unfortunate while at it, judging by the loud thump of books followed by a curse.  


The man who walks into the room is bent down, massaging his knee, but Wonsik recognizes him right away. "Hakyeon?"  


Hakyeon straightens and shifts his eyes from Wonsik to Jaehwan and back. Jaehwan lets out an excited sound, standing up to greet Hakyeon.  


"I'm Jaehwan," he introduces himself with a brisk handshake. "You're this new healer, am I right? Wonsik told me a lot about you. Are you here for some scrolls?"  


It takes a lot of will for Jaehwan not to talk to his customers' ears off. He's too excited to control himself now, but to Wonsik's relief Hakyeon doesn't look annoyed by it.  


"I hope he only mentioned the good things about me," Hakyeon says, sending Wonsik an amused smile.  


Jaehwan looks over at Wonsik and snorts. Wonsik wonders if he should get offended. "Like he could talk badly about anyone," Jaehwan points out, diving into the stacks of scrolls to find the blank ones.  


Hakyeon laughs, nodding his head. "You're right."  


Wonsik is not sure if it's a compliment or a jab, so he opts for shrugging his shoulders noncommittally. As Jaehwan disappears further into the house, murmuring something under his nose, Hakyeon takes his place behind the desk. He nudges Wonsik's leg with his boot.  


"If you talked about me with Jaehwan, have you told him about Hongbin, too?"  


Wonsik shoves Hakyeon's foot away. "Of course not!"  


Hakyeon smirks, clicking his tongue. "You can't eat your cake and keep it at the same time," he quips.  


Wonsik frowns at that. Does Hakyeon mean-  


"Found it!" Jaehwan's voice rings through the air. "I keep trying to keep it all in order," he says as he hurries back, handing Hakyeon a few scrolls. "But sorting is pointless, I just can't find anything afterwards." Hakyeon looks for a coin, but Jaehwan stops him. "Ah, there's no need."  


Hakyeon doesn't look happy at all. He seems not to like being indebted to anyone. "At least tell me Wonsik gives you some of the sweet bread he steals from me every other day."  


Wonsik's sure there's no stealing involved, because he actually asks for it, but he doesn't try to argue, because he does share the bread.  


"That's why you have it so often?" Jaehwan wonders.  


Hakyeon giggles, and Jaehwan follows. Wonsik should have known these two would join forces against him.  


"You're soon going to eat in the castle, anyway," he points out grumpily.  


"Don't be so sure of it."  


It picks Jaehwan's interest immediately. "In the castle? Are you this good?"  


Hakyeon doesn't look like he's enthusiastic to talk about it. Wonsik regrets bringing it up; he should watch his tongue more.  


"More like not good enough," Hakyeon says bitterly.  


"Oh," Jaehwan murmurs. "Oh," he adds after a minute, realization dawning on him. "It's to keep an eye on you without making too much effort."  


It all makes sense now. Wonsik can't believe he hasn't thought about it this way. He was so sure Hakyeon was hiding something this whole time. Well, he still might be, but it looks like it's not his powers.  


"As long as they provide me with sweet bread and meat every day, I'm not going to complain," Hakyeon says. "If the offer still stands." They fall quiet, and it prompts Hakyeon to get going. "I'll stop by tomorrow," he promises on his way out.  


"So," Jaehwan smiles cheekily. "About the dragons..."  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> other ideas distract me constantly, then i go into writing slumps.. but i won't give up!


	3. Chapter 3

 

No more cats come to Hakyeon's place. The pendant works, taming Hakyeon's powers perfectly. The ones that came the first time don't leave, though.  


"That's what you get for feeding them, you fool," Hakyeon mutters, throwing the leftovers of fish he got from the port to the cats. He doesn't have the heart to throw them out, or not to share whatever food he's able to get. The lack of rats in the house is an extra advantage.  


The escapade to the forest the day before didn't go as well as Hakyeon has hoped. It took too much time to get there, and without his magic it took longer to find the right herbs, and other plants. After the encounter with Yixing, Hakyeon has become more careful. Going through half the city without the pendant sounds risky now, even though Hakyeon doesn't have a problem with keeping the magic hidden without it. As he made his way back, the sun had the time to set. He gripped the sack with the herbs hard, and his dagger in the other even harder, cursing himself for coming here. Sure, he knew it was going to be harder to get everything he needs to treat people, but not to this extent.  


Hakyeon is glad that, at least, he found everything for the potion he's making now. He huffs, irritated, when the bell above the door chimes and somebody enters the shop- he almost spills the content of the flask in surprise. Why does it keep happening every time he works on a new potion.  


Looking at the hourglass, Hakyeon concludes he could spare a moment to handle a client.  


He doesn't expect what he sees when he comes out of the back; a tall man, clutching at his side, his shirt ragged and bloody. His shop is not exactly a clinic, but he never turns down a hurt person.  


"Sit over there," Hakyeon instructs curtly, going to fetch an ointment and bandages. He hesitates about the stitches, but they might be needed, too.  


The man's head is lowered, his long bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat. He must have travelled a long way here.  


Hakyeon doesn't waste any time and tears the shirt up to the arm. The man flinches, but doesn't back away. At least he doesn't throw a tantrum like some of Hakyeon's clients would.  


The wound is deep, so Hakyeon made a right call with the stitches. But the cut is clean, Hakyeon notices as he cleans the blood and dirt off.  


"Who did this to you?" Hakyeon asks absent-mindedly. It's not like he expects the man to answer him. He's obviously gotten into a fight - Hakyeon has seen this kind of wounds enough times.  


The man stays silent, until Hakyeon sticks the needle into his skin. "The fucking prince," he groans.  


That's when Hakyeon finally takes a better look of the man's face. If there's another skill useful in his line of profession, it's linking faces with names.  


"Taekwoon?"  


Ten years, maybe more, but Hakyeon couldn't ever forget the eyes of the boy who quit the training soon after he joined. Now, they squint under Taekwoon's furrowed brows, just as they did back then, when he was reading his first potion brewing instruction.   


Hakyeon chuckles at the familiarity of that stare. "You don't remember me?" he asks, his tone light.  


The stitching is almost finished; it's only when it is done that Taekwoon lets out a heavy sigh, finally relaxing onto the stool. "Thank you, Hakyeon."  


So Taekwoon remembers him, after all.  


Hakyeon beams at him as he bandages the wound. He hands him the jar with the rest of the ointment he has applied onto the wound.  


"Ah, no," Taekwoon shakes his head, trying to give it back. "I can't even pay you right now, I don't... I mean, I didn't-"  


"Stop," Hakyeon interrupts him, raising his hand. "It's an old friend's favor," he smiles. "And you still need to come back so I can take the stitches out, right?"  


Taekwoon looks like he wants to argue and Hakyeon tuts at him disapprovingly. "Don't even think about doing it by yourself," he warns. He clearly remembers Taekwoon insisting on doing everything on his own, and taking great offence if anyone offered to lend him a hand. Nothing has changed, it seems.  


"I assume you serve in the castle?"  


"Work," Taekwoon corrects him. "For the prince," he grimaces.  


Suddenly, Hakyeon remembers his neighbor talking about the prince's instructor. He doesn't give the kid a break, the old lady told him over the special tea he prepares for her joint pains. Horse riding, fighting, both with a sword and with bare hands - that was what she mentioned back then. Judging by the wound, and by how mad Taekwoon seems to be at the prince, it might be true.  


There are better ways to pay him back than in silver, Hakyeon thinks in triumph. Taekwoon could be his insider in the castle, when- if- Yixing decides for Hakyeon to be his replacement.  


"You can tell me about it the next time," he decides to say. It's not the time ask for favors, yet. "Try to stand up. It shouldn't hurt."  


Taekwoon lifts himself up gradually, and then opens his mouth in surprise, when no pain hits him. "Oh." He stretches, testing it further. The shirt rides up, revealing soft outlines of muscles; one of his nipples picks out from where Hakyeon has torn the material. It causes the healer to cough into his fist in embarrassment. The training has definitely paid out.  


"See?" Hakyeon says, ignoring how warm his face feels. "It worked. I know it's going to be hard to take it easy," Taekwoon snorts, "but I hope you can try. Come back in a couple of days."  


Taekwoon nods and the bell jingles again as he opens the door to leave. He stops with his hand on the knob, like he wants to say something else. In the end, he nods at Hakyeon once again and closes the door as he steps out of the shop.  


Just as Taekwoon reins his horse in the direction of the castle, Hakyeon, in a spur of the moment, opens the window and shouts to Taekwoon's retreating back, "don't you dare taking them out by yourself!"  


The only answer Hakyeon gets is a glove-clad hand raised up waving him off, and then Taekwoon pricks the horse and they're gone.  


As he's getting rid of the spoiled potion, and only then, it occurs to Hakyeon that Taekwoon could have gone to Yixing back there, in the castle. He looks at the hourglass, the sand completely transferred now. He pursues his lips, and wonders whose idea it was to send Taekwoon here.  


  


 

Wonsik is curious about Taekwoon, wants to know more than Hakyeon knows himself. Jaehwan listens to the conversation, absorbing every piece of information Hakyeon shares with great interest.  


"I didn't even get to know him," Hakyeon says, over a cup of wine Jaehwan has brought along. Meeting at Hakyeon's place wasn't the best idea, but he couldn't make himself visit the tavern tonight. With the second person from the castle visiting him these past few weeks, people started to get curious. He's had a lot more clients after Taekwoon stopped by, half of them only coming for gossip. It's easy to imagine how going out for a drink could end up like. "He was there for one month, quiet and shy, and grumpy when his magic wouldn't work at all." He smiled at the memory. Other kids said Taekwoon looked scary, but to Hakyeon it wasn't more than an angry cat's face. Or maybe a kitten- he was more of a cat, now. "The next thing he was gone, and nobody knew why. I think even our master didn't."  


"You may have an opportunity to find out," Jaehwan says. He pokes Wonsik's cheek- it looks like his thoughts drifted off.  


"Taekwoon?" Wonsik asks, his voice even more rough than usual.  


Hakyeon pursues his lips, trying not to laugh, but Jaehwan beats him to it, and he laughs even harder when Wonsik makes a noise of dissent.  


"Hey," Wonsik mumbles. He takes a swing of the wine. "You're both going to work in the castle, right?"  


Hakyeon punches his arm. Wonsik grumbles and massages the spot, as if it has any right to hurt. Working on blades every day made Wonsik's hands and arms seem like they're made of steel themselves. "If the prince usually treats Taekwoon like I saw it the other day- the cut was quite deep, gods- then I might see him a lot." Hakyeon looks into his cup. It's almost empty. "Not the way I'd like to."  


Wonsik and Jaehwan share a look Hakyeon pretends he didn't see. Taekwoon is fascinating, and Hakyeon has always wondered why he ended up in training. As he remembers, he had barely any magic, a weak flux of energy barely streaming within him. It was more than regular people have, but not enough to make an use of it. If he wanted to became a regular healer, then maybe. He obviously didn't choose that path.  


That's why it's so intriguing.  


Hakyeon downs the rest of the wine; the bottle is already empty. He exhorts Jaehwan, with barely awake Wonsik hanging on his arm, to leave.  


Possibility of going to the castle, along with the fact he gave the whole jar the ointment to Taekwoon, compel Hakyeon to restock. He ends up making more than necessary. Good thing he went to the forest the other day. There are a few things he still doesn't have, though, what turns his thoughts to the castle again. How easy it is for Yixing to obtain all of the things he needs to treat the whole court? How easy to find items so rare the common healers only see them in books?  


Hakyeon doesn't have any illusions- he won't be able to put his hands on them for sure.  


And yet, he hopes.  


  


 

Hakyeon is not surprised when he hears the sound of hooves against the ground outside of his house the next morning, and it's Taekwoon who steps inside a moment later.  


"So eager to take the stitches off?" he asks, amused.  


Taekwoon sits on the stool and lifts his shirt without Hakyeon even asking. His face is turned away- is he embarrassed? But then he looks at Hakyeon, at his hands as he works the stitches out. "I would do it myself," he says, and Hakyeon gurgles. "But they sent me to get you."  


Hakyeon stops, and looks up at Taekwoon. So it's happening. He nods, and goes back to the stitches. The ointment has worked better than expected, and after only two days it became difficult to remove the thread.  


There isn't any saying how much Taekwoon knows about his and Yixing's meeting, or if he knows about it at all, but he doesn't inquiry Hakyeon about his lack of surprise. In any normal circumstances, a person would be scared to be escorted to the castle. All Hakyeon feels is excitement, and vigilance. He needs to be careful from now on. But he doesn't have strength to keep an appearance just yet.  


Hakyeon might have secrets, but so does Taekwoon. He's sure they both know this.  


It's hard to tell what Hakyeon might need at the castle. He packs his clothes, and looks around the workshop, at the flasks and jars.  


Taekwoon pulls him out of his contemplation, his slim fingers wrapping around Hakyeon's wrist. "We can go back for more," he says. The grip he has on Hakyeon is firm, but he doesn't tug. He also doesn't offer to carry Hakyeon's sack, and Hakyeon's glad.  


"Yeah," Hakyeon answers, still distracted. Taekwoon lets go of his hand when Hakyeon jerks his head towards the door. "Let's go."  


  


 

Yixing lives in the main building, in a room not far away from the king's chamber. Hakyeon wonders if it's his first visit in the maim castle will be the last one at the same time. He might need to attend to some of the lords or their wives, but if it's nothing major they will probably send someone to get whatever they need. In the end, he's just a commoner to them.  


Hakyeon doesn't get a lot of instructions. A big chest with some of Yixing's supplies is already sitting by the bed in his new room when he gets there. Maybe he won't need to go back to his house, in the end.  


The workers' facility is big, with his room in the better part of it. Servants and cooks have tiny chambers, Hakyeon learns, a bed and a basin barely fitting inside. They don't spend too much of their time in them anyway, too busy attending to the nobles in the castle, from dusk till dawn. People like Hakyeon, or Taekwoon, get to live in bigger spaces. Especially Hakyeon- he has a table, useful to work with potions or to read. There's a second chest, for Hakyeon to use for his personal things, placed by the window.  


He almost gets lost the first time he looks for the kitchen. It's also small- most of the servants east at the castle during the day.  


Except people working at the stables, and that explains why Hakyeon meets Taekwoon there. Whatever he's eating must be good. The smell is nice. Hakyeon's stomach grumbles. He's in no place to ask Taekwoon to share his food, and by the way Taekwoon clutches the bowl, Hakyeon figures he doesn't like sharing. Munching on the last bits of bread in his hand, Taekwoon only looks at Hakyeon when the growl repeats.  


"You can eat anything you want," Taekwoon says, blinking his eyes tiredly.  


It makes Hakyeon finally move, but not without straggling; he really can't cook. He's been counting on finally eating properly at the castle, but it looks like everyone takes care of their own meals. At least there's some variety of food to choose from. Hakyeon doesn't want to dwell on for too long, worried Taekwoon might disappear before they're able to talk. He settles for bread and cheese, and, to his relief, Taekwoon's still there when he returns to the table.  


It's the perfect opportunity that Hakyeon can't take advantage of in the end. He's swallowing the first bite when a man their age enters the kitchen.  


"Prince wants you back," he says to Taekwoon, point-blank.  


Taekwoon visibly deflates. "I can't even-" The rest of the statement gets muffled by Taekwoon's arm, where he hides his face. He kicks the table when he stands up, and Hakyeon nearly drops the cheese. He's just as temperamental as Hakyeon remembers, maybe even more.  


He shots Hakyeon and embarrassed glance, mumbling an apology. The other man doesn't say anything, but somewhere on his blank face Hakyeon catches a spark of amusement. Before they can leave, Hakyeon stops them.  


"Can I come watch?"  


He can't be sure why the prince needs Taekwoon, but Hakyeon assumes it's for one or another form of training. There's nothing for Hakyeon to do anyway, and if he's needed anywhere, it would be where sharp objects are in use.  


Taekwoon doesn't look enthusiastic. He nods nonetheless, maybe coming to the same conclusion as Hakyeon.  


Hakyeon grabs the food and follows the other men outside. It would be good to get to know some people around the castle. Keeping to himself only rises suspicions. Besides, Hakyeon's sure he's going to be bored here. People are busy, he can see it, and all he can do is to wait for a lord to get back pain, or ladies to want some herbs for their aliments.  


  


 

The moon is full for the first time since Hakyeon started living in the castle.  


He just patched Taekwoon up yet again. Fortunately, no stitches were needed this time. That's probably the reason Taekwoon doesn't want to rest at all, going to the stables right away. Hakyeon follows him with an exasperated huff. Thankfully, Taekwoon only decides to groom his horse. Most people don't give a damn about it. Taekwoon is different, and the animals around him can feel it. Whenever Taekwoon's in one of the stables, the horses grow quiet. Even the wilder ones aren't afraid of him.  


"That's my gift," he confessed the second day Hakyeon has moved to the castle. "That's why they sent me to training, but there wasn't anything I could do."  


It explains the less than average potions he's made back then. It doesn't explain why he left, not exactly.  


Hakyeon doesn't ask, not yet. Even now, when the question is on the tip of his tongue, he stays silent.  


He got a hang of the grooming, and so he helps Taekwoon clean the horse. They're both silent; the task is supposed to calm them after the thrill from earlier.  


"It's gotten worse, lately," Taekwoon confesses suddenly. Hakyeon doesn't need to ask to know he's taking about the prince, again. "Something must be bothering him." He drops his hand from the horse's mane, where he's been brushing it for a while now. "Feels like I'm the practice dummy..."  


Hakyeon laughs without much enthusiasm. It's a bitter laugh- bitter because it's true. "Maybe it's because they want him to marry soon."  


Taekwoon looks up at him in bewilderment. "How would you know?"  


This time Hakyeon's laugh is brighter. "Oh, Taekwoonie," he coos. "I just listen."  


Taekwoon snorts, going back to brushing the horse. The stable is dimly lit, and Hakyeon wonders if Taekwoon's face is flushed. His cheeks reddens whenever Hakyeon uses the pet name. For a person who doesn't hesitate to strike with his sword, he's extremely cute.  


Hakyeon doesn't get to tease him more. Steps, loud and fast, get their attention. Seungho, the man Hakyeon met in the kitchen the first day, approaches them with a stormy expression on his face. He's looking straight at Taekwoon, and Hakyeon could swear his eyes soon are going to bore a hole in Taekwoon's head.  


He beats them in speaking first, and the words cause Taekwoon to drop the brush, and his breath to hitch in his throat.  


"They got the traitor's son."  


 


	4. Chapter 4

 

For all the time Hakyeon has spent with Taekwoon at the castle, he has never seen him so shaken.

  


They would sit in the kitchen, or on the grass near the stables if the weather allowed, and talk. Sometimes, they wouldn't speak a word at all, and the silence wouldn't be uncomfortable, not after the first time Hakyeon finally broke it, afraid Taekwoon was mad. He wasn't, though, what Hakyeon began to understand right then. It doesn't need to be weird only if Hakyeon doesn't want it to be.

  


There hasn't been enough time for Hakyeon to know everything about Taekwoon, but it was enough to see the other at his worst. Taekwoon could never show his anger in front of the prince. He only did it when he was alone, or as alone as he could be with Hakyeon following him around. He would throw bundles of hay that has been stashed after harvests all around, or he would spar with one of the knights that have stayed at the castle- kicking their asses most of the times.

  


Hakyeon even saw Taekwoon startled in fear when one of the horses acted out. But not even once has Hakyeon seen him like this, right now.

  


"Lead me to him," Taekwoon says, commands, voice gritted. "Now."

  


He's not even a captain, and yet something - a sword in his hand, maybe - makes Seungho listen.

 

Touching his front, just over where the pendant lays beneath his shirt, Hakyeon considers trailing after them. But would his magic, bound like that, work to his favor? Hakyeon decides to stay behind, not wanting to risk not only his cover-up but also Taekwoon's wrath. He'll prey the answers from him, eventually.

 

When Taekwoon returns Hakyeon isn't sure if he looks better or worse. The frown on his face is deep.  


  
Hakyeon doesn't say a word but Taekwoon still shakes his head as if he asked. In contrast, Seungho's expression is a worried one; he doesn't hesitate to speak up.

 

“The king's orders will come soon enough,” he says, voice steady. It fails to sound calming, though. “What he did isn’t anything serious. You shouldn't worry.”

 

Taekwoon's stiff, not looking at either of them, and he weights the sword that he somehow has never gotten rid of in his hand.

 

“I'll go train,” Taekwoon finally says. He takes a step forward. “Hakyeon?”

 

Hakyeon has only a moment to glance at Seungho and it's a moment too short to decipher if the frown on his face is one of worry or hurt. He gets into step after Taekwoon’s long strides, minding not to lose him.

  
Turns out, Taekwoon didn't really go to train. He leads them far behind the stables, to the forest- deep enough for the castle to almost disappear from their sight.

 

“Unkind ears are everywhere,” Taekwoon explains, sitting on a fallen bark. Hakyeon starts looking for a considerably dry patch but it takes him long enough for Taekwoon to get impatient. He's pulled to sit right next to him, and after a short struggle to keep his balance, he finally settles. Taekwoon curls his fingers. “I can't believe they caught him. No, I can't believe he did it.”

 

“What did he do?”

 

“He stole,” Taekwoon grits out, “he stole some of the kingdom's properties. And here I thought he wasn't that stupid, after—“ he swallows, cutting it off.

 

Hakyeon pursues his lips, curious. After what? He’s enticed to ask but decides to form a different question. “Why would he do this, then? Did you get to speak with him?”

 

“They let me but not for long,” Taekwoon breaths. He turns to look at Hakyeon. “I think… it wasn't a coincidence. They wanted o get rid of him.”

 

“Coincidence that he stole something?” Hakyeon gapes. Nobody steals without an intent- it's deliberate action, always. “He must have known!”

 

Shaking his head, Taekwoon stands up. “He knew he was stealing, he just didn't know what.” He looks around, eyes sharp. When he continues, his voice is quiet, almost a whisper. Even the hum of the forest seems to be louder. “They did it so the king would hang him.”

 

“For stealing?!” Hakyeon protests, a lot louder than intended. Taekwoon gets closer, shushing him, and it's Hakyeon's turn to bring him back down to sit. “Wouldn't it be too mu—“

 

Hakyeon breaks into a gasp, finally connecting the dots. Seungho said 'traitor's son' which explains much more than any detail Hakyeon still doesn't get to know. Your crimes aren't always your own, especially if family comes into the picture. Whether his father did or did not pay the price for whatever crime against the king he committed, Taekwoon's old friend’s own might have cost him twice as much now.

 

This time, the not so subtle touching of his pendant doesn't go unnoticed.

 

Taekwoon leans in, running his fingers over Hakyeon's knuckles. “I wonder,” he starts but pauses, licking his lips, “if you could help.”

 

“Help,” Hakyeon repeats flatly. He knows what Taekwoon is asking him of, and with anything else Hakyeon would gladly help, but this? This is more than dangerous- it's something that could throw them both into prison. Maybe enough to ensure them spots right next to Taekwoon's friend on the gallows. “Taekwoon, whatever you're planning—“

 

“Whatever you are planning,” Taekwoon pokes Hakyeon chest, “is no less risky. You said you remembered me from the training, the beginning of it.” Taekwoon’s voice gets quieter again, and Hakyeon's skin crawls from the feeling of secrecy. And fear, if Hakyeon guesses correctly where Taekwoon's going with it. “You remember what my talent was?” He breaks into a huff of laughter. “Though I might have kept my mouth shut... I can feel— life. Spirits, or power.”

 

“The life force,” Hakyeon sums up.

 

It's true Taekwoon has barely spoken back then, and Hakyeon, young and focused on his own magic, has never gotten to find out. Too bad- he might have gotten to put an extra caution in charming his amulet. But would it really help?

 

“My gift is weak,” Taekwoon continues, “but I can feel your magic.” He moves his hands, pointing all around Hakyeon. “Even under all those spells… It's so strong.” His eyes finally connect with Hakyeon's and the intensity burns; Hakyeon doesn't budge, though. “It's dangerous.”

 

“Only if I want it to be,” Hakyeon insists. “Fortunately, my control is—“

 

“Not your magic.” Taekwoon’s mouth quirks up, like Hakyeon being someone their Kingdom forbids to exist isn't frightening at all. “It's dangerous to be here.”

 

“Anywhere can be,” Hakyeon laughs, “but I have some leverage, you know? And I’m not one to live in hiding.”

 

Taekwoon lowers his eyes, shoulders hunching.

 

The message was clear; Hakyeon shouldn't be sorry for fending for himself. And yet, the desire to help Taekwoon—not his friend, but him—makes his resolve crumble.

 

“I can't use magic,” he confesses at last “they'd know it's me right away. But I could try,” Taekwoon snaps his eyes up, wide and hopeful, “I could try helping. They won't know simple potions. Or anything anybody mundane is capable of doing.”

 

Taekwoon keeps staring, as if he's disbelieving to Hakyeon's words, like maybe Hakyeon's going to turn on him any second now. Like he wasn't the one to ask of it.

 

It takes a moment for Hakyeon to weight his next words, but when he does speak, he turns his lips into a smile first. “Before we rush into anything…” He reaches his hand for Taekwoon to take.

 

It takes him a moment, and Hakyeon ushers him with his fingers. Then, finally, he sputters. “W-what?”

 

Hakyeon's smile widens. “I want to meet him first.”

 

 

 

Dungeons, where the cells are placed, are a lot colder than the weather outside. Where the world is slowly falling into sleep, here, deep underground, it feels like sleep is a permanent state of matters. A sleep full of nightmares.

 

The smell of mold and piss mix together, irritating Hakyeon's nostrils. Taekwoon doesn't comment when he coughs in disgust.

 

“Taekwoon,” a voice, deep but the tone surprised, echoes through the corridors. “Are you here to— oh,” it breaks into a sigh, “you’ve got company.”

 

“It's not the kind of visit you’ve been expecting,” Hakyeon murmurs, stepping closer. The man on the other side straightens, fingers uncurling from around the rusty bars. “I'm not as reckless as some people.”

 

Before the answer comes a scoff. “Really… It wasn't exactly my first time.”

 

“Was it?”

 

“My employer has set me up.”

 

The guard at the door moves and it clinks – his hauberk, or a sword – making all three of them jolt in surprise.

 

Hakyeon gets even closer to the bars, face almost pressing into them. Taekwoon looks around nervously, but nobody comes. His friend's eyes are stuck on Hakyeon.

 

“What was supposed to be your job, then?” Hakyeon asks, interrogative.

 

There're lots of things he would do for Taekwoon, he's beginning to learn, but it won't ever be helping a stranger, especially if it means risking his own life. His and Taekwoon's.

 

“The usual mercenary one: to get into possession of valuable items, no casualties if possible,” the man recites. He speaks in a monotone tone but Hakyeon can see his nervousness. Fleeting glances, trembling hands- Hakyeon can't blame a man who might face a death sentence any day to be afraid. “I got the place, time and description, as always. It didn't look suspicious until it was too late.”

 

He could be lying, Hakyeon thinks, but it seems apparent he's not. There are potions for that, and ways of smuggling it in, but beside magic there’s something called intuition, and Hakyeon's tells him there's no need for that. The frustration is oozing from every pore of the wide-eyed man's body. The only question left would be: why.

 

“Do you have any idea why they did this to you?”

 

“I wish I had.” He shakes his head with a bitter grin spreading over his face. It's crooked, and it shows one dimple on his cheek. It'd look cute if there wasn't a dangerous glint in his eyes. “I didn't even do anything to piss them off…”

 

“Didn't kill or fuck anybody?” Hakyeon can't help himself asking.

 

Taekwoon snorts, nudging him with his foot. “Hakyeon…”

 

He gives them a quizzical look. “I... didn't, actually.”

 

By the door, the hauberk of he guard clings again, and all three of them snap their heads to the left.

 

“We should go,” Hakyeon notes. “Be ready— at any time.”

 

Taekwoon grabs his arm, standing on his toes almost and stares at him from above. “Ah, you—“

 

Shaking his head and putting his index finger to his mouth, Hakyeon directs both of them away from the cell.

 

Taekwoon turns his head away, “hang—take care, Hongbin,” and follows Hakyeon out. To the guard he doesn’t say a word, but they nod at each other. Hakyeon caught the passing of small parcel on their way in, and as he didn’t comment on it before, he keeps his mouth shut now as well.

 

“Did you just almost tell him to _hang in there_?” Hakyeon asks when they finally breathe in the untainted air outside the castle. “It's exactly what may happen to Hongbin!”

 

And then, as Taekwoon voices a protest, it hits him. He's heard that name before.

 

“I think,” Hakyeon starts, cutting off Taekwoon's whines, “I think I know one of Hongbin's friends.”

 

They make it to the barracks, and then into Hakyeon's room. Taekwoon puts the lock on the door, and when he speaks up again it's barely above a whisper, even though they’re completely alone. “Will it help?”

 

In reply, Hakyeon laughs. “Will it help Hongbin or,” Hakyeon collapses onto his bed, even though it's his mind that's more tired than body, “or with making me want to help him more?”

 

Taekwoon might be easy to rile up, but he seems to be too worried to even think about being embarrassed now. He crouches at the edge of the bed, face turned. Hakyeon can't decipher what he's thinking by anything more than a tone of his voice.

 

The moment in which Hakyeon waits for an answer stretches, but it doesn't feel uncomfortable. He almost drifts to sleep when Taekwoon decides to speak up again.

 

"I bet you know the potential risk of this." Hakyeon tunes in, always tunes in to Taekwoon's voice. "That we might end up—"

 

"On a run?" He finishes for him. "I'm pretty sure we will, Taekwoon."

 

This time, Taekwoon turns to him. His hand lands on the bed next to Hakyeon, fingers brushing over his hip. He moves it, up, until he reaches Hakyeon's wrist.

 

For how sleepy Hakyeon was a minute ago, now he's wide awake, heart speed picking up dangerously. He's not sure if it's Taekwoon's touch, or the intense stare of his, but he feels his presence- he can almost touch it with his magic, despite it being bound by the amulet.

 

"Would you still do it?"

 

The question hangs over them, heavy. With all his strength Hakyeon fights it, lifts himself up until his eyes are level with Taekwoon's. "I'm going to feel better helping you than if I'd let you do it yourself. And I know you would," he says with conviction. Taekwoon snorts but doesn't deny. "You said yourself it's dangerous here."

 

"You made it past two moons," Taekwoon counts. "I'm sure you'd make it for two next, and then another four."

 

"But one mistake, and my execution is surer than Hongbin's. You know that, too." Taekwoon's face scrunches, and he looks away. "I'd need to eventually risk this, one way or another. Helping a friend, at least, is as good of a reason as it could be."

 

It's Taekwoon's turn to fall onto the pallet. Their hands, to Hakyeon's undisguised surprise, remain joined. Hakyeon shakes his, but Taekwoon tugs, tugs until they're both lying on the bed.

 

"So," Taekwoon starts, grumpily for all Hakyeon has gotten to know about him so far, and Hakyeon smiles. "Did you come up with a plan?"

 

Despite everything, despite them being a step from risking their lives, Hakyeon's smile broadens. If anything beside life-threatening, this particular adventure is going to be an exciting one for sure.

 

 

 

Since Hakyeon doesn't need to prepare anything special, and the time is worth its weight in gold, they plan everything for the night after the next day. No contacting Hongbin anyhow- they both agree on that. Taekwoon could have raised enough suspicion visiting the dungeons twice already.

 

Every evening looks the same at the castle, and in the usual calmness of the quiet rustling of cooks and maids, Hakyeon finds himself restless. The time seems like it's slowed down, dragging unforgivably. Taekwoon's still at the stables –the cover up.

 

Hakyeon goes to the kitchens.

 

"Can you believe my own potion won't work on the headache I'm suffering from right now?" He tells one of the cooks who's taking care of the court's dinner leftovers. The best meat is already eaten, and a thought of how much he's going to miss those bones and scraps passes Hakyeon's mind, uninvited. He winces, and it passes as the sudden pain of his prolonged headache. "I better take the sleeping potion. Something to knock me out until morning. It can come of use as a reference for clients, too."

 

The cook looks over their shoulder with a sigh. "I wish I could knock myself over with a potion like this. But I'm afraid it wouldn't let me wake up to prepare breakfast."

 

"It's all about dosage," Hakyeon says, winking. "I'll let you know how it goes."

 

They share a laugh, and Hakyeon leaves. The more far away from the kitchens he gets, the less sure he is this is actually going to work. Their stories might work but the moment they run into anyone near the dungeons, they're done. A shiver of dread runs down Hakyeon's back.

 

Time slows down again.

 

He needs to block a surprised shout with his fist when he hears the familiar knock on his door.

 

"I didn't know I'd get so scared by it," Hakyeon confesses as they prepare. Taekwoon's little cage with rats rattles, and the squeaks of the animals are a lot louder than Hakyeon expected them to be. "Have you tried putting a cloth over it?" He asks, exasperated.

 

Taekwoon shakes his head, and Hakyeon's ready to scold him when he says, "it won't work. Can't you, I don't know, mute them?"

 

For a second Hakyeon's too stunned to react, but then he's the one shaking his head, explaining, "We can't risk it. There's no guarantee it won't mute the potion as well. Besides, the amulet, remember? I'm undercover, I can't leave any traces of magic of such kind."

 

"And the potions can be obtained by anyone, I know," Taekwoon mutters, taking one flask from Hakyeon.

 

"There’s nothing unusual in rats being noisy," Hakyeon points out. "The faster we go— Not here!"

 

Taekwoon almost turned the flask upside down and spilled the content onto the squealing animals but Hakyeon stopped him in time.

 

"Fumes could make us fall asleep, too, or cause a major dizziness and lack of concentration," Hakyeon explains. "We need to do it right before we release them. Let's go."

 

Right before Hakyeon turns, Taekwoon grabs his arm, high enough for his fingers to graze over the collar of Hakyeon's shirt. For the small cage trapped in between them, Taekwoon takes a really close stance to Hakyeon. He shouldn't be trying to guess what it could mean right now, and yet his stomach swoops, like he isn't in enough stress already.  


"Be careful," Taekwoon breaths, close, so close Hakyeon can feel it across his face. "If anything, run to the stables."

 

They've discussed it already, and normally Hakyeon would tease Taekwoon about it, but he knows it's not the time now. Taekwoon seems to be concerned, maybe even scared, because they risk more than their own lives tonight.

 

Hakyeon nods, takes the hand in his and squeezes.  "C'mon."

 

He keeps his own worries to himself.

 

Dungeons lack any sort of windows, so it's extra hard to smuggle the rats inside without stepping into the castle. Fortunately, Taekwoon knows it well enough to lead them far enough to dispose of them without running into anyone. Or it might be their luck, so far.

 

"Cover your face," Hakyeon instructs in a whisper. The rats haven't gone any calmer, their yells ringing in echoes through the stony corridors. "Hurry."

 

They cover themselves hastily, and on Hakyeon's sign they empty their flasks over the cage. And then Taekwoon opens the lid, letting the rats out.

 

Hakyeon stumbles back, and he should turn his face away from the scene, move his feet and fleet, but he can't take his eyes off the rats, tracking them with his eyes. Will they make it to their destination? And what's even more concerning, will they make Hongbin fall sleep-bound as well?

 

It's Taekwoon who drags him up the stairs, to the different corridors, and a different entry to the cells.

 

Hakyeon swoons on his feet. Oh, no.

 

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon says, pleads, "are you—"

 

"I'm fine," he murmurs, to convince not only Taekwoon but also himself. "Just," he blinks his eyes, and his vision stays clear. "It must be adrenaline, I don't feel sleepy at all."

 

Taekwoon looks like he's ready to argue, brows knitted, but he doesn't object in the end. He does place his hand on the small of Hakyeon's back, though. Again, Hakyeon would laugh at him if the stress of what's to come next wasn't eating him from the inside.  


There's no familiar clinging of armor as they step down the stairs, the main way. There're supposed to be two guards on the night shift, and indeed, they meet them by the gate- perfectly unconscious. Without much preamble, Taekwoon leans in to swoop the keys from one's belt. He doesn't as much as breathe at that, steady and impassive.

 

Relief washes over Hakyeon, but the kind that doesn't leave him settled- the dread stays.

 

"Hurry, go," he urges Taekwoon as he fumbles with the lock.

 

It's quiet inside, and a new wave of anxiety makes Hakyeon whine under his nose. "Fuck, is he—"

 

But no, when they reach Hongbin's cell, he's not asleep, eyes almost popping out of his skull as he stares up at them from where he's sitting on stone ground.

 

He looks like he wants to ask “how?” but in the end he doesn't- he nods then stands up. Wary, he only gets closer when he sees the keys in Hakyeon's hand. Even in the dim lights of the torches, there’s visible awe in Hongbin's eyes.

 

The solid crate door creaks wretchedly when they push it open.

 

“Whatever plan you have, I'd suggest—“

 

But Hongbin doesn't get to it because a loud shout sounds from above the stairs, making them freeze like the stone statues in the castle hall. Hakyeon, and he's sure Taekwoon and Hongbin would share the sentiment, wishes he was able to turn in one right now.

 

“They're charmed! The prisoner is out!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back!! i mean, i'm here all the time, but other ideas won't write themselves and so i kept pushing and pushing it for another time... anyway, it's here!!  
> prompts at [tumblr](http://aayeo.tumblr.com/ask) are still open, and my [ask is always open as well!!](http://ask.fm/hybridrep)

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be hella long, and i'm not gonna update it like every week  
> PLEASE BEAR WITH ME  
> it's all started with a couple of prompts, then came one idea, another idea, they all connected, and here we are  
> i have only a vague idea where this is going but we will get there, i promise  
> we will get to the dragons, one way or another!!  
> hit me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/rikli)


End file.
